


There All Along

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know what you have when it’s around all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: There All Along

There’s this saying, _you don’t know what you have til it’s gone_ and I’m not saying that’s untrue. But, I will say that there should be a saying that says, _you don’t know what you have when it’s around all the time_. I sure didn’t.   
  
I knew Jacob Black before he phased for the first time. We weren’t allowed to hang out a lot since others, namely his father, knew about my family. But we were friends. Jacob has great taste in music.   
  
When Bella came to Forks it messed with everything. She smelled so…good I didn’t want to be around anyone but her. Her smell made me forget how much fun Jacob and I had together. By the time I started to miss it he had phased and we weren’t allowed to be friends. I found myself composing music late at night that reminded me of Jacob.   
  
Going to South America was a blessing in disguise really. Though I did miss Bella, I missed Jacob more. His thoughts were always so amusing to listen to. Jacob is a very passionate character; he lives his life with the kind of passion that I think I would have found exhausting when I was human.   
  
Returning to Forks, Jacob was the first person I had to see. I ran around the border of La Push hoping to find him on patrol. I was lucky, finding him and Seth with their noses to the ground. I could tell they were both surprised not only by their thoughts but by the expressions on their wolf faces as well.   
  
Jacob phased, certainly not bashful about his nudity. “What are you doing here Edward?”   
  
“You were always around and I never realized just how much I loved you until you weren’t.”   
  
His brown eyes widened. “What?”   
  
I stepped forward, cupping his warm cheeks with my cold hands, smirking at the shiver that went through him. “I love you Jacob Black.” Leaning in I captured his lips, enjoying the shock of my action playing through his mind. He was still in shock when I broke the kiss. “Funny how it takes longer to notice something that’s there all along.”


End file.
